Twilight's Birthday Present
by TheBestGamer
Summary: Twilight's birthday is here and Cadence is about to give her the best birthday present she ever had. One-shot.


**The cover I'm using is a head canon created by SpyrotheFox from deviantart.**

Started out as a regular day in Canterlot for everpony, except for Twilight and her family. Since today isn't regular for all of them, rather, today is one where the prepare for tomorrow which is of the best days ever to them. Twilight's Birthday. We go to the young filly's house were the rest of them are waiting for her awakening. The young filly exited her room and into the kitchen for some breakfast only to be surprised by her brother Shining Armor.

"Good morning Twily." He said while giving her a hug. "I thought I heard the birthday girl coming."

"Shining, my birthday isn't until tomorrow." Twilight said trying to make him calm.

"I know, but it's so exciting." Before they knew it a letter from Princess Celestia magically appeared. "Huh." Shining Armor looked at the letter. "It's for me." He read the letter and after he finished he was full of disappointment in himself.

"What is it BBBFF?" Twilight said concerned about the letter.

"Princess Celestia needs me for something. I'm afraid I have to leave now." Once he said that Twilight was really upset. Shining Armor saw this and when he did he looked like he was about to cry. Not getting to spend some time with his little sister really makes him upset, but before a shed a tear he quickly though of something. "Don't worry Twily I know exactly what to do. Since Mom and Dad are out buying stuff to prepare your party with and since I have to leave on the Princess's orders there is only one solution left that we know of."

After she heard that she went from upset to extremely excite. "You mean…"

"You know I mean. I'll send a letter to Cadence to ask if she can foal-sit immediately." As Shining Armor began writing the letter to Princess Cadence Twilight was hoping up and down all excited about Cadence coming over. He was finished and then he sent the letter using his magic. "Knowing Cadence she will be here in a few minutes. Goodbye Twily."

"Goodbye BBBFF." After that he left.

A few minutes went by and Twilight couldn't wait for Cadence. She was very anxious until she heard somepony knock on the door. "It's open." Once the door opened Twilight looked to see who it was and then she saw that it was Cadence. After she saw her she ran to her preparing for a hug. Cadence did the same except she stood still. Twilight then wrapped her hooves around her and Cadence wrapped her hooves around her as well.

"It's great to see you again Twily."

"Before I forget Shining Armor said that he's the only that calls me Twily. But since you're my foal-sitter and best friend let's let that be our little secret."

"Gotha Twily…oops I mean Twilight." They then shared a playful laugh.

They both stopped hugging and then Twilight couldn't wait anymore and she had to tell her something. "You know something Cadence, tomorrow is my birthday"

"It is…and me without a gift" Cadence then looked down at the floor in disappointment.

Twilight saw this and hugged her right fore-leg. "Please don't be like, it doesn't matter to me." She let go of her leg and continued talking. "But you know, one of the things I want for my birthday is for you to be there."

Cadence then smiled and rubbed Twilight's mane making her giggle. "You always know what to do to make me not upset don't you."

"I believe that it's a gift from Celestia." Twilight said.

"But for me coming I'm afraid it isn't my call. I would have to ask your parents if I could." Cadence said.

"Well since they always trust you with watching me then they must let in my party."

"Well let's not get our hopes up just yet." Cadence said.

"Hey before I forget I want to show you something." Twilight motioned Cadence to follow her to her bedroom. Twilight went to her mirror and grabbed a picture she drew herself. She then showed the picture to Cadence. "What do you think do you like it?"

"I think it looks adorable. Did you make this?" Cadence asked in awe over the picture.

"Sure did." The picture she drew was a picture of her doll Smarty Pants.

**(During this time she doesn't have Smarty Pants yet so all those that didn't know yet, now you do)**

"What I really would like to have is a doll and to have that doll look exactly like this. But what are the odds of that happening." Twilight said.

"_With a foal-sitter that cares about you a lot I say the odds would be 5/1."_ Cadence thought to herself. "Well here's the thing Twilight, there's a saying that if you put your mind to something then you can accomplish anything. In other words, one day you will have a doll just like this."

After Twilight heard that she ran over to Cadence and hugged her. Cadence was really happy to know that Twilight was really happy and so she returned the hug.

"Foal-sisters together." Twilight said.

"Now and forever." Cadence said.

They then stopped hugging and did their special song and dance.

"Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake." They then shared a playful laugh.

"So what do you want to do now?" Cadence asked.

"Well I figured that we could draw some pictures and stuff." Twilight said.

"I would like that very much." Cadence said.

Twilight went to her mirror and grabbed some paper and crayons. They've been drawing for an hour drawing many pictures and showing each one they made to each other.

"What did you draw now?" Cadence asked pointing at Twilight's picture.

"I hope you like it." Twilight should Cadence her picture. She drew both her and Cadence.

"Are you kidding? This picture is so amazing. Much better than what I drew." Twilight then looked happy at her comment.

"You think so."

"I know so." After that Twilight and Cadence hugged. They hugged for a few moments until they were surprised by Twilight's parents.

"How cute." Twilight's mother said.

"I see that Princess Celestia needed your broth for something so he asked Cadence to foal-sit. Thanks Cadence." Twilight's father said.

"My pleasure." Cadence said.

"Um Cadence did you have something to ask then?" Twilight asked hoping that she would remember to ask them is she could come to the party.

"Oh right." Cadence went up to her parents. "Mrs. Velvet, Mr. Light, would it be alright if I came to Twilight's birthday tomorrow?"

"It would be an honor to have you at the party your highness." Twilight's father said.

"Please I told you before you can just call me Cadence."

Twilight over heard them and then jumped up and down in excitement. "Hooray, Cadence is coming to the party."

Shining Armor came into the door and saw them all. "I'm back." Shining Armor then looked at Cadence and then blushed. "Hi Cadence."

"Hi Shining Armor." Cadence said while also blushing.

"Hey Shining did you hear. Cadence is now coming to my party." Twilight said still in excitement.

"Really? That's great." Shining Armor said also very excited.

"The party starts at 7 pm so don't be late." Twilight's mother said.

"I would never intend to be." Cadence said before leaving.

The next day

Cadence was walking around Canterlot with a bag that she got from a store she just left.

"This should be enough. Now only one last thing to do, go see Twilight." Cadence said while walking to Twilight's house.

Twilight's house

"I can't wait until Cadence comes over." She then started jumping up and down being very happy. "I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait."

Shining Armor caught Twilight with his magic. "Hold on there birthday girl, don't want to give yourself a headache now don't you?

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm always so excited to know that Cadence is coming over." Twilight then smiled.

"I know you are Twilight." The both of them heard someone at the door and saw that it was Cadence.

"Cadence." Twilight said in a very happy tone. Cadence reached out her fore-legs preparing to hug Twilight. Twilight then ran to Cadence and then they both hugged.

"Watching you two hug is so adorable." Shining Armor said.

"Mostly every time we greet each other with a hug." Cadence said.

"I'm so glad that you came here Cadence" Twilight said still hugging Cadence.

"Well I did say that wouldn't be late, so I came now." Cadence said still hugging Twilight.

After that they stopped hugging. Shining Armor did notice that Cadence had a traveling bag with. He knew that she is never seen with one when she comes over. "Hey Cadence what's with that bag you're carrying."

"What this oh it's filled with stuff that I brought for the party. And I'm pretty sure that it'll surprise Twilight." She said. She then tapped her hoof on Twilight's nose causing her to slightly giggle.

"Well I got to go see how the party is coming along, see you later." Shining Armor said before heading out the door.

"I'm so glad that my parents aloud you to come to my birthday party."

"I'm the one who's glad Twilight. You see, you and I do a lot of things together and now I get to celebrate my most favorite filly's best day ever." She said while both she and Twilight were walking into Twilight's room. "Besides what are foal-sisters for."

"That's right. Foal-sisters together."

"Now and forever."

Twilight then yawned very deeply.

"Something wrong Twilight."

"No, it's just that I was so excited last night that you were coming to the party that I slept late last night. Would it be alright if I slept next to you?" Twilight asked innocently.

"Of course you can my sweet little filly." After that Cadence laid down on the ground and then Twilight nuzzled right next to her falling asleep.

She thought it was heart-warming that the filly that she would love to sit for the most is sleeping right next to her. She then looked at her bag and thought that now would be a good time to take the items in the bag out. She used her magic and brought the items from her bag. The items were some cloth, strings, buttons, fluff, and a sewing kit.

"I did say that you would have a doll just like this one, so now today's the day you get it." Cadence whispered to herself.

She used her magic to grab the picture of the doll so she wouldn't make any mistakes. She then began making the doll that Twilight always wanted. She used the cloth and sewed the fluff inside the cloth. The she then sewed on the strings forming its tail and mane. She then sewed on the buttons forming its eyes. She then grabbed the other part of cloth and a few bits more of fluff. She made the cloth in the form of hooves. Finally she looked at the picture to see if she forgot something and she saw that she forgot one thing. Luckily she had a bit more cloth with her that looked more different than the other cloth she had. She then made that cloth in the form of pants. She didn't add any fluff to it, instead, as the picture showed, she regularly putt it on the doll. It took her an hour, but she was finally finished and she managed to not wake Twilight up while she was doing it.

"Hello. Twilight are you still here?" Twilight's mother said. Twilight's parents walked into the house and started looking for Twilight. They then looked in her room where they saw Twilight sleeping next to Cadence.

Cadence looked and saw Twilight's parents. "Don't worry allow me to wake her up? Twilight, it's time to wake up." She said to Twilight in an innocent voice.

Twilight woke up and yawned. "Hi Cadence."

"Did you have a nice nap?" Cadence asked.

"Sure did." Twilight looked and saw what Cadence was holding. She saw that it was the doll that she drew. She was shocked to see it in front of her. She didn't know how the doll was there until she looked and saw that Cadence forgot to put sewing kit back in the bag. "Did you make this?" Cadence nodded. "For me?" Cadence nodded again.

"Happy birthday Twilight, you deserve it." After that tears of joy ran down the young filly's eyes. She really wanted to have a doll like that, but she didn't think that she would get it on her birthday or by one the ponies that she truly cares for. She then got up and hugged Cadence and Cadence hugged her too. After a few moments they stopped and then Twilight hugged the doll that Cadence made.

"Did you really make that for Twilight?" Twilight's mother asked.

"I figured that she would deserve it so I made it for her."

"That was really sweet of you for doing that Cadence." Twilight's mother said.

"As her foal-sitter I couldn't imagine not doing that for her. Do you like it Twilight?" Cadence asked.

"Like it, I love it."

"So what are you going to name it?" Twilight's father asked.

"I already thought of a name for her. Smarty Pants. Why you ask, because she's smart just like me and she wears pants." Twilight explained.

"Well we came to tell you that the party is ready, so we better get a move on." Twilight's father said.

"Alright then let's go." Twilight said with glee.

"Next stop the park." Twilight's mother said as they were leaving.

Before Twilight and Cadence left Twilight hugged Cadence once more. "Thank you for my birthday present Cadence."

Cadence then returned the hug. "You're welcome Twilight."

"Shining Armor is already there waiting for us so we better get going." Twilight's mother said.

Twilight and Cadence stopped hugging and then went to the door. Twilight kept on holding Smarty Pants while Cadence rubbed her hoof on Twilight's mane. They then walked out of the house celebrate Twilight's birthday.


End file.
